Maître
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One shot] Même lorsque je ne vous vois pas, vous êtes toujours là. Maître. Je voulais devenir comme vous.


**Titre :** Maître

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Maître Kishimoto. Et ils en sont heureux.

**Rating : **T pour les allusions

**Notes :** Je développe un intérêt croissant pour Anko Mitarashi en ce moment ! Je regrette qu'on ne la voie pas souvent.

Pour ceux qui suivent les anime, sachez que je ne prends mes sources que dans le manga. Ces scènes que je décris proviennent de mon imagination, car elles ne sont pas mentionnées dans le manga.

_Maître_

Imaginez. Imaginez une pièce sombre, éclairée par une petite lampe à huile. Vous êtes sur le pas de la porte. A votre droite, une petite étagère, deux ou trois livres sont posés dessus. Par terre, des rouleaux de papier sont éparpillés. Des kunais s'entassent au pied d'un lit recouvert d'une paire de draps pourpres. Le mur du fond est masqué par un rideau blanc maculé de taches rouges. Du sang.

Sur le lit défait, une petite fille est assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle doit avoir dix ans, onze peut être. Ses yeux bruns fixent le sol, ses cheveux noirs tombent sur ses joues pâles.

Elle a peur ? Sûrement.

Un homme entre dans la pièce. Il est grand, et a le teint livide. Ses yeux dorés brillent dans la semi pénombre. Il sourit. Lui aussi a une abondante chevelure noire et luisante. Il s'approche du lit où la petite fille est prostrée. Gentiment, il s'assoit près d'elle et sa voix grave et suave s'élève.

« Tu as mal ? »

La fillette secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle veut parler mais elle serre les dents. Elle empêche les larmes de douleur de s'échapper de ses yeux brûlants. L'homme pose alors sa main dans le cou de l'enfant qui réprime un cri de souffrance.

« Tu peux me le dire, si c'est douloureux… » Puis : « Tu auras encore un peu mal les prochains jours… »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Je suis impressionné par ta résistance. Tu n'as même pas crié… »

La petite fille serrait de sa main la base de son cou, là où commençait l'épaule. Elle avait peur, et elle avait mal aussi. L'homme revint devant elle et parla comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur à présent. Tu es avec moi. Tu es spéciale pour moi. Ne t'inquiète plus… »

La petite fille se détendit un peu et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée.

Lorsque l'homme sortit de la pièce et que son épaule la faisait moins souffrir, elle comprit alors que sa douleur serait liée à cet individu.

Comment je le sais ?

Parce que cette petite fille, c'est moi.

Je fais ce rêve presque chaque nuit. Et lors de mes congés, je retourne volontiers sur les lieux du souvenir.

Je suis assise à l'orée du bois. Je grignote des ohagi **(1) **et j'ai amené du thé. La forêt de Konoha ne m'a jamais parue aussi sombre. A présent, le village est dépossédé de son Hokage, car vous l'avez tué. Maître.

Nous avons fait appel à Tsunade qui malgré ses efforts n'a pu vous arrêter. Vous avez mis la main sur le jeune Uchiha. Cela me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs, de voir cet enfant vous suivre aveuglément.

Je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_« Quel est ton prénom ? »_

_« … Anko. »_

_« Alors viens avec moi, Anko. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais. »_

Je me suis levée et j'ai marché derrière vous. Je ne saurai pas dire combien de temps, de jours et de mois j'ai suivi vos pas un à un. Je peux par contre retracer votre silhouette de dos, vos longs cheveux battant vos épaules fines. Votre visage tourné vers moi avec ce sourire si particulier qui étirait vos lèvres_. « Ca va ? »_ Me disiez vous simplement. Je répondais d'un signe de tête.

Vos mots sont toujours aussi mielleux lorsque nos chemins se croisent… Mais je ne relevais pas ce détail à douze ans. Je me contentais de suivre votre enseignement et de vous satisfaire.

_« Alors, Anko. Quelle est la différence entre ces deux serpents ? »_

_« Hmm… Celui de gauche est un serpent corail, Maître ! »_

_« Oh… On dirait que tu t'es renseignée ! »_

_Sourires. _

_« Je veux devenir une aussi grande ninja que vous, Orochimaru sama ! »_

Avec patience et compréhension, vous me guidiez et m'enseigniez tout ce qu'un ninja digne de vous devait savoir. Et j'apprenais consciencieusement à contrôler mon chakra, à maîtriser les invocations et à contenir la marque qui pouvait s'étendre à tout moment.

C'était toujours avec application que je réalisais les jutsus que vous me montriez. Quoi que je puisse en dire, ceux-ci restent mes principales armes.

Mais que faire avec ces jutsus, puisque l'ennemi aujourd'hui, c'est vous ?

Enfant, je vous vouais un culte et une sorte de respect mêlé de crainte. Je vous admirai tout en contenant ma peur. Sûrement le sentiez vous, car lorsque je vous observai, vous vous tourniez vers moi avec un sourire que j'interprétais comme rassurant.

Etait il plein d'espoir ? Résigné ? Pathétique ? Plusieurs années après, je ne saurai le dire. Qui peut donc lire dans votre esprit si confus dont les mystères se succèdent les uns après les autres ? Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cherché qu'à vous plaire. Maître.

Je vous revois dans votre laboratoire de recherches, penché au dessus de vos nombreux sujets d'expérience. J'aimais vous regarder faire. Je restais cachée derrière le montant de la porte, mais vous saviez toujours que j'étais là. Sans tourner la tête, vous m'appeliez alors.

_« Tu es là, Anko ? Viens voir. »_

Et vous m'expliquiez patiemment quelle était votre nouvelle expérience. Toujours calme, toujours réfléchi, toujours impassible et illisible. Vous êtes resté, Maître, une personne dont le cœur ne peut être lu. Je n'ai jamais réussi à saisir l'une de vos pensées, que vous cachiez toujours soigneusement derrière votre rictus. C'est peut être ce qui m'inspirait ce grand respect à votre égard. Vous étiez effrayant, parfois, tant vous étiez indiscernable.

Maître. Qui donc peut deviner la moindre inflexion de votre âme ? Lorsque je commettais des erreurs, jamais vous ne vous mettiez en colère. Jamais vous ne m'avez grondée. Jamais vous n'avez levé la main sur moi ni montré un signe d'impatience. Même lorsque notre travail commun prit fin.

De temps en temps, vous me rendiez visite dans ma petite chambre. Je commençais à devenir une jeune fille, et vous vous êtes volontiers prêté à un jeu de séduction qui ne me laissait jamais indifférente.

Je faisais des envieux. J'étais votre favorite. J'étais _'spéciale pour vous'_. J'étais aussi la seule fille parmi tous ces hommes, qui jetaient sur moi leurs regards hautains et méprisants. Je me sentais souvent mal à l'aise. Mais la main que vous posiez sur mon épaule ôtait immédiatement tous mes doutes et confirmait mes envies : je voulais rester avec vous pour toujours, Maître.

Je pensais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Souvent, vous m'emmeniez marcher, plusieurs jours parfois. On ne parlait que rarement, mais lorsque je vous posais une question, vous me répondiez toujours par un sourire. Malgré ce qui a pu arriver, je l'ai toujours aimé ce sourire. Ce sourire qui a disparu de votre visage toujours plus haineux.

Vous étiez un personnage terrible qui cachait plus que bien son jeu. Dangereux, disait on. Lorsque je suis rentrée à Konoha, j'ai compris quels étaient les projets que vous aviez fomentés. Je réalisais dans le même temps que vous m'aviez donné un rôle dans ce plan machiavélique.

Je vous respectais, Maître. Peu m'importait que vous soyez bon ou mauvais, je voulais simplement être avec vous. Devenir comme vous. C'était mon rêve.

Mais nos chemins se sont séparés. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, ou bien vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi. Qu'importe. Ca s'est passé comme ça. Notre collaboration, si je puis la nommer ainsi, s'est achevée sans plus de cérémonie.

Je me souviens que vous aviez souri avant que je m'évanouisse. C'est la dernière image de mon enfance. Mais pas mon dernier souvenir. Celui-ci est dans mon cou, prêt à me brûler lorsque nos routes se recroiseront. Maître.

J'ai finalement réussi à vous reléguer au rang d'ennemi. Du moins, dans les rapports. Car il me suffisait de poser ma main sur mon épaule ou jouer avec une couleuvre tapie dans les buissons pour que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes à votre souvenir.

Malgré le choix effectué, il m'est plus que difficile de me mettre en travers de votre chemin, alors que je vous ai tant respecté. Il m'a été d'autant plus pénible d'avoir à faire ce choix. Et j'ai été déchirée lorsque j'ai constaté que cela ne semblait vous affecter aucunement.

Il est si douloureux de s'opposer à vous. Maître.

Peut être savais je au fond de moi que j'étais simplement un de vos sujets d'expérience. Mais je ne peux même pas l'affirmer. Vous ne me disiez rien. Mais vous aviez toujours été si gentil avec moi que je ne peux me résoudre à affirmer que vous vous serviez de moi.

Simplement, je voudrai pouvoir pleurer amèrement sur le sort, et sur le destin qui m'a amenée à me placer en travers de votre route. Même lorsque nous nous sommes revus, vous n'aviez changé en rien. Vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal. C'est moi qui me suis insurgée, remplie de haine contre moi-même, j'ai tenté de vous détester pour m'avoir abandonnée.

Pour vous, tout était déjà dit. Maître.

Je ne pourrai pas affirmer de quel côté se trouvaient le bien et le mal. Car de toute façon, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, jamais mon âme ne pourra reposer en paix dans le monde des vivants. Un jour, peut être, reviendrai je vous supplier de me reprendre, parce que votre marque m'aura ôté toute raison.

Maître. Qu'avez-vous fait.

Aujourd'hui je suis une ninja de Konoha. Je ne regrette rien de mon vécu. Je n'effacerai rien si tout était à recommencer.

Pourtant, Maître.

Cette enfance que vous m'avez prise, jamais je ne la renierai. Je le constate chaque jour. Quel que soit le chemin que j'emprunte, vous êtes immanquablement derrière moi, votre voix murmurant à mon oreille, votre langue glissant sur ma joue. Vous êtes celui qui m'a tout enseigné, tout appris. Je vous ai toujours appelé ainsi.

Peut être ne vous aurais je jamais quitté.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est 10H15. Tsunade m'attend pour un de mes comptes rendus. Je m'étire, et je finis mon thé. Le vent se lève et s'engouffre dans ma veste ouverte.

Peut être étiez vous le pire des criminels,

Et peut être aurai je dû vous détester.

Peut être êtes vous celui qui m'a définitivement capturée corps et âme,

Et peut être aurai je dû vous affronter.

Peut être est ce vous qui aviez raison.

Je n'ai jamais pu vous haïr, simplement essayer de vous comprendre.

Nous ne pouvions peut être pas rester indéfiniment ensemble.

Peut être sommes nous encore liés.

Je m'arrête et me retourne alors que le vent siffle à mes oreilles, moqueur, sensuel, mystérieux.

Peut être que personne n'a votre sourire.

Mon regard se tourne vers le ciel gris.

Peut être aussi vous aimai-je, Maître.

Je vous aimais du plus profond de mon être. Même aujourd'hui, en bien ou en mal, vous restez le plus important pour moi.

_Owari_

**(1)** Les ohagi sont des pâtisseries japonaises à base de riz et de pâte de haricot rouge. Je rêve d'en goûter !

… Hé bien voilà, une fois n'est pas coutume comme on dit ! Ecrire sur eux n'est vraiment pas habituel, c'est même la première fois ! Je ne pensais pas en écrire un jour, mais finalement, le résultat ne me déplaît pas trop. J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a plu.


End file.
